1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to a fuel control apparatus for an internal combustion engine.
2. Discussion of Background
FIG. 2 shows a timing chart for a conventional fuel control apparatus, wherein a character a represents the degree of opening of a throttle valve, a character b represents a quantity of intake air, a character c represents repeated strokes of exhaust, intake, compression and ignition for a first cylinder. The strokes of third, fourth and second cylinders are respectively behind one, two and three strokes with respect to the first cylinder although not shown in FIG. 2. A character d represents a crank angle reference signal, characters e-h respectively represent fuel injection timings for each of the cylinders, and a character i represents an air-fuel ratio A/F.
As apparent from the FIG. 2, fuel injection for each of the cylinders is carried out with a delay of a crank angle .theta..sub.1 with respect to a rising time of the crank angle reference signal. However, when the automobile is accelerated, a time for each stroke in the cylinders is shortened and on the contrary, a time for injecting fuel is prolonged; accordingly, when the fuel injection is started with a delay of the crank angle .theta..sub.1 from the rising time of the crank angle reference signal, the time of completion of the fuel injection is out of the range of an intake stroke of a cylinder with the result of reduction in a quantity of fuel to be injected, whereby the air-fuel ratio at the time of the acceleration becomes lean. This causes reduction in a torque in the engine to thereby decrease the acceleration.